Clapham High Street railway station
0.090 | railexits0506 = 0.102 | railexits0607 = 0.200 | railexits0708 = 0.242 | railexits0809 = 0.224 | railexits0910 = 0.238 | railexits1011 = 0.288 | railexits1112 = 0.316 |original=London, Chatham and Dover Railway |latitude=51.4658 |longitude=-0.1328 | interchange = Clapham North | interchange_note = }} Clapham High Street railway station is on the South London Line. Services on the line are operated by London Overgrounds's service from to . Southeastern also operate a limited services to and from to South-east London. It is close to underground station and interchange is counted as an Out of Station Interchange on Oyster, so journeys involving a change between the two are charged as through journeys and not two separate journeys. History This station was opened on 25 August 1862 by the London, Chatham and Dover Railway (LCDR) as Clapham, renamed Clapham & North Stockwell from May 1863. The London, Brighton and South Coast Railway (LBSCR) route (current Atlantic Line, often referred to by its old name of South London Line) was authorized by an 1863 Act of Parliament and parallels the original 1862 LCDR route eastwards between Wandsworth Road and Brixton and beyond. Until the 1923 Grouping all lines through this station were owned by the LCDR, with two leased to the LBSCR for their sole use. map of lines around Clapham High Street]] The original 'South' 1862 line was leased to the LBSCR in 1867 and the LCDR used the new 'North' 1867 lines. Hence the existing platforms, together with the Grade 2 listed 1862 station building, form the original station. These platforms were used by the LCDR from 1862 to 1867, and the LBSCR until the 1923 grouping.London Railway Record July 2012The London Brighton and South Coast Railway Vol 2 JT Howard Turner The 1867 LCDR platforms were closed in April 1916 and subsequently demolished.Clapham High Street Transport Urban Design The eastbound platform's station building was destroyed by a bomb in 1944. The LCDR 1866 station building (on the north side) was partially demolished in 1924 after the 1916 closure, finally being demolished in the late 1970s. In British Rail days, access to the platforms was via a subway on the north side.London Railway Record July 2012 Page 103 The original south 1862 building was sold, being initially used as a furniture warehouse before being redeveloped in 2003 as residential accommodation. It is now Grade 2 listed. The platform had a full-length canopy that was demolished in the late 1970s. This Grade 2 listed 1862 building is the original station of 1862, not 1867, as wrongly quoted in several publications. The line between and was electrified at 6600 V AC on the overhead system on 1 December 1909. It was re-electrified in 1928 using third rail 660 V DC and the overhead was dismantled. In the 1950s it was renamed Clapham before receiving its current name in 1989 to avoid confusion with Clapham Junction. In 2012 Southern refurbished the eastbound platform, erecting a new fence and repaving the surface. In late 2012, London Overground erected new waiting shelters and station name signs. |next= |route=British Rail Southern Region South London Line |col= }} Services Typical off-peak and peak service is four trains per hour in each direction. Since 9 December 2012, Southeastern operates a limited service to and from . |previous= |route=Southeastern Victoria - Bromley South / Sevenoaks Limited Service |col= }} Until 8 December 2012 Clapham High Street was served by a twice-hourly Southern service between and , with an early morning service from and a late evening service to . From 9 December 2012, London Overground services began operating between and , completing the orbital route around London. As a result, all Southern services were withdrawn and replaced with London Overground services, with 4 trains calling per hour.http://www.tfl.gov.uk/assets/downloads/london-overground-extension-to-clapham-junction-faq.pdf TfL London Overground Extension to Clapham Junction Transports links Clapham North tube station is 200 metres away. Bus routes 50, 88, 155, 322, 345, P5 and Night route N155 stop in Clapham High Street. References External links *Department for Transport letter regarding the withdrawal of Victoria services Category:Railway stations in Lambeth Category:Former London, Chatham and Dover Railway stations Category:Railway stations opened in 1862 Category:Railway stations served by London Overground Category:DfT Category F1 stations